After Dawn Breaks
by LionAndLamb13
Summary: This is a short chapter, it takes place 1 year after Edward turns Bella. She is understanding how to cope with her life and her relationships.


_It had been 1 year since I was changed into a Vampire, it had been 1 year since I said "I do" to my perfect husband, Edward. It had been 1 year since I chose Edward over my best friend Jacob and not forgetting it had a year since I gave birth to my beautiful daughter, Renesmee. _

_Today was Charlie's birthday, Renesmee and me made our way to my old home to celebrate with Charlie, after all it was his 50__th__ birthday. Recently, Charlie had been hanging around with Sue Clearwater. This made me happy as Renee was gone and Harry had died, they were destined for each other. It was only a matter of time._

_It was around 3pm when Edward arrived, he brought with him a high tech fishing kit which Charlie had been going on about for at least four months. Edward greeted Charlie with a firm handshake, he sat down next to me and took my hand. His hand felt warm to me, a perfect fit. Edward whispered into my ear "It's about time we make Charlie happy; after all he can't stop thinking about you and Renesmee"_

"_I didn't know what to get him, so I popped into the Newton's store to pick this up, is it okay"_

"_It is great, but you didn't need to spend so much even if you are eternally rich"_

_He smiled at my remark, although I was trying to be serious, Edward loved making people happy he had just bought Renesmee a blue diamond necklace worth more than ten houses. It was ridiculous. _

_Renesmee was getting quite irritable, so she asked if she could go to my old bedroom. With my approval she ran upstairs. _

_Charlie came into the room with a huge smile, still gleaming from the gift we had got him. _

"_Bella, do you know when you're seeing Renee next?" Charlie asked. _

"_No why Dad"_

"_I found these photographs the other day; they were when you were little when you used to visit in the summer. I thought she might want to see them" _

"_I'll go and get them"_

_With the room silent, I turned to look at Edward; he smiled my favourite crooked smile. _

"_It would be nice to see those photos" he said_

"_Edward, you're not seeing them, I was awful then and probably still am"_

_Edward sighed," Bella, how many times do I have to say this to you, you are most beautiful woman in the world and I am the luckiest man in the whole universe" _

_With that, my lips were on his, gently he soaked my cheek, I was aware that Charlie was going to come in the room so I pulled away, still keeping my hand on Edward's. _

_Charlie walked in with a small cardboard box which had "Isabella" marked on it. He passed it to me. I looked through the dodgy, old photos. The photos reminded me of my human life, it reminded me of how much Renesmee looked like me. _

_Edward laughed._

"_What's so funny?" _

"_Nothing, its just nice seeing you as a child, totally not stubborn, not so sure of your life plans"_

_Charlie checked his watch, it must be around seven o'clock. Renesmee thudded down the old wooden stairs. She was holding my old copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'._

_Edward questioned her, asking why she choose to take the book._

_She replied "I saw Mummy looking at it on the computer the other day, and I wanted to read it like Mummy" _

"_Such a mummy's girl" Edward laughed _

_We said our goodbyes to Charlie, and got into Edward's car. The journey home was peaceful, silent but happy. We had everything to live for. We had each other. Renesmee was asleep by the time we had got back to the cottage. Edward swept her up in his arms and took her to her bedroom. The beautiful pink handmade bed with inspirations from Victorian designer, Bruel Desgra. I made my way into the cottage, tripping over something on the way. I was back on my feet in a seconds. I had tripped over a small silver necklace. It was engraved "Mrs Cullen, Eternal Love we have, Love E x" I was surprised by such a sweet and thoughtful gift although I didn't expect to receive it by tripping over it. _

_I walked through the front door; Edward was in the dining room, looking through the collection of books that had been dumped in the corner of the room. I walked to the table and dropped the necklace on the table. He was by my side in a matter of seconds. He seemed disappointed, his eyebrows were raised. _

"_How did you find it"_

"_It was on the floor outside the cottage"_

"_It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was bringing Renesmee in"_

_He sighed _

"_It was just a small gift; I wanted you to have part of me with you"_

"_Edward, you are with me, you are my soul mate" _

_With that, he wrapped me up in his strong arms and gently pulled my face to his. He grew more urgent, he hand tangled into my hair. I pulled my self closer to him. There were no boundaries these days after he had changed me. We ended up on the table; he was leaning over me, gazing into my eyes. His bronze eyes still melted my heart every time I saw them. He kissed my neck, then my chest then my ribs and then he came back to my lips leaving both of us breathless._

_The night was nearly coming to an end; Edward jumped up and kissed my forehead. _

"_Edward, what do you think we will be doing in ten years time?"_

"_I think we will be together, but I think you have the wrong Vampire to ask that question?"_

"_Alice" we both said together. _

_He came back to me, pulled my waist against his body and put his hands on the side of my face. And kissed me. _


End file.
